


I hate you, I love you

by PhantomTyper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Prank Wars, angry sex but not really, bottom!Ryan, fem!Jack, sex in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: Ryan hated Gavin at first, but suddenly finds himself falling in love.





	1. Silence is Broken

 

Ryan hated him.

 

The arrogance, the flippancy, and over all the disregard for ones possessions. Throwing away anything that even remotely stopped working to just get a new one to break, lose, or throw away. Almost bragging about how he could just get something better.

 

The Golden Boy flaunted himself like a pea-cock and The Vagabond couldn't stand it.

 

  
At first it was a mild annoyance. He'd been recruited into the crew when Ryan found out what his last crew was going to do after the Vagabond's contract ended. Suffice to say that he didn't leave without tying up all the loose ends.

 

'Take a seat and I'll be right back with the papers.'

 

The mercenary gave a slight nod to his new boss, Geoff Ramsey. He could tell the silence was unnerving the man, the rubber skull mask keeping line of sight without moving the upper body. A scare tactic that worked well in unfamiliar places. Geoff clapped once before shuffling out the door in a quick escape.

 

Five minutes went by in silence. There was plenty that Ryan wanted to do with the free time, but he kept to himself in case Geoff came back suddenly. No way was he going to let his boss catch him giggling to himself while looking at animal pictures on his phone. Not that he could in any case, he'd gone the safe route and brought a burner phone with him.

 

Ryan didn't flinch when the door opened once again, but apparently someone was. What might have been a call for Geoff was cut off with a surprised screeching echoing through the room. Ryan, of course, took the chance to slowly turn his head to look at the offending pterodactyl.

 

In the doorway was standing a very shiny man. Ryan wondered if the guy robbed a jewelry store and just kept all the loot instead of selling it. Gold adoration hung from a thin frame, necklaces ranging from loose on his chest to tight around his neck and a gold ring for every finger to match the studs in his ears. Though Ryan's gaze couldn't help trying to flick to what might have been a tongue piercing, but he wasn't about to go out of his way to see it.

 

Geoff came stumbling back to find, who Ryan went out on a limb to guess it was The Golden Boy, trying to run away from Ryan. The boy must have had two left feet considering he hadn't even taken a step before face planting.

 

The boss frowned, stepping over the panicked crew member to put a slightly crumpled pack of papers on his desk.

 

'Chill Gavin. He's on contract while he thinks about joining the team.'

 

'Why in gods name would you hire him! He's a bloody lunatic!'

 

Ryan kept a straight face despite the fact he was wearing a mask. If it ever became a crutch then he'd be screwed when someone caught him without the spooky skull. Turning his head back to face Geoff who was sitting behind his desk now.

 

'Shoo Gavin, I'm talking business here.'

 

With what looked like a tantrum, Gavin got up off the floor to slam the office door closed. Though he opened it moments later after he remembered he was there for a reason. Almost yelling, he shouted that he and someone named Michael were going for bevs and Geoff was no longer invited. Geoff scoffed and the door was once again slammed.

 

'Sorry 'bout that. He's just bitching because you scared him.'

 

A chuckle died in Geoff's throat when Ryan didn't laugh. Ryan didn't even bother responding and eventually Geoff cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the tension.  
The two talked business for at least two hours, only stopping when a red haired woman poked her head in. She just wanted to know if The Vagabond wanted to stay for dinner. An unsure, but kind smile crossing her features.

 

Ryan shook his head, refusing the offer without words when he stood from his seat. Holding out a hand for Geoff who took it quickly and gave a hearty shake.

 

The crew all lived in the one house while Ryan still had his own little dingy apartment in the bustling city. So he would just go back for now and come back tomorrow for orders. He gave Geoff a nod and went to leave, but something caught his eye and he threw his hand out to catch it. Finding himself strangling a weird cat toy, Ryan turned his head to find Gavin hiding behind a couch. If Ryan hadn't been both confused and already in Vagabond mode he'd have cheered for his victory. In stead he looked at the plush toy before tucking it under his arm in a silent 'mine now' gesture.

 

Ryan left the building with Gavin's upset protests threatening to bring a smug smile to his face.

 

However, his relationship with the brit soon went down from there. The tolerability of the Golden Boy was getting low. An agreement in the contract was specifically not to kill Gavin and Ryan was seriously considering going against it at this point.

 

It didn't matter as much when it was unintentional, but somewhere along the line Gavin had figured out how to make Ryan need to physically leave the room. Ryan would get fed up with the stupid questions he didn't answer and opted for just leaving the room instead. This caused an unsightly spark in the death wish the lad seemed to have and made him strive to make Ryan want to murder him. Everyone else made sure to keep distance from Ryan. Whether it was out of fear or respect or even both, Ryan liked it that way. At one point he even heard Jack, who he learned was the woman he saw before, take Gavin aside to get him to stop.

 

'You're going to get yourself killed.'

 

'Nah, it's cool. Plus the guy's a push over, hasn't even done anythin'.'

 

Hearing that made Ryan grin to himself evilly because he would do exactly that now that it was planted in his head. Which lead him to doing his best to scare the shit out of Gavin and even devolving into little kid tactics. Sneakily shoving Gavin off the couch so he could sit down, tripping him when no one was watching, and sometimes putting mass amounts of cinnamon extract into whatever Gavin was drinking. Just so the annoying brit could taste the revenge.

Sadly there was revenge over the next few months. Gavin went from annoying Ryan because it was funny to him, to doing it for the revenge. After Ryan had popped out from under Gavin's bed when he went to bed, Gavin declared war in his own way.

 

Spotting Ryan taking a nap on the couch he painted a unicorn and a few rainbows on his mask. Gavin's nimble fingers never failed him, but he had a hard time keeping a straight face while taking a picture. The victory drink tasting fine on the first sip before burning his tongue with the too strong taste of cinnamon. He saw the Vagabond looking over at the Golden Boy, eyes squinted in what might have been a smile.

 

Geoff had to remind Ryan that not killing Gavin was in the contract and Ryan gave him a thumbs up. By now they probably guessed he was mute.

 

The games he played with Gavin made him infuriated with the lad, but other wise kept him from being overly angry with him. No longer did he want to completely murder the man and instead just wanted to make his life hell. Which he did. The only thing left was to see which one of them broke first. Gavin had been high strung with the mercenary already and it was a matter of time.

 

Ryan broke first.

 

They'd been at the pent house for game night and Ryan accepted their offer. Showing up with a case of diet coke to drink. It shocked the crew to find out he didn't drink, but they didn't really know much about him despite working with them for a while.

 

Geoff was in the kitchen making himself a drink while Michael played halo with Jack, Jeremy chatting with Gavin about something. Ryan was sitting on the couch with his drink when Gavin skulked over to him.

 

'Hey Vaga! Do you have a...... Microwave?'

 

Ryan nodded, rolling his eyes at the question. Sometimes Gavin liked to guess what he had in his apartment and made it a game.

 

'Sweet! Do you have a..... Pet?'

 

Ryan shook his head and peeled the mask back a little to take a drink of diet coke.

 

Apparently that was what Gavin was waiting for because a hand darted out to tip up the drink. Diet coke overflowed out of the can and up Ryan's nose, making him cough and sputter. Gavin's annoying laugh rang through the room, but what really did it was how the others couldn't help but join in. The famous killer was making little 'bleh' noises and they found it ridiculous.

 

Ryan snapped a hand out at Gavin who made the mistake of staying nearby. Standing up from his seat to pull the fist full of shirt upwards before just throwing him across the room. Gavin was quick to get up, glaring at the mercenary.

 

'Gavin! Sit down and drink your beer.'

 

'Wot! Me?! What about him!'

 

'You started it.'

 

Jack rolled her eyes and shoved a beer into Gavin's hands. The Golden Boy pouted, but sat down and took a swig from it only to spit it up and cough. Michael raised his hands with a shout, trying to dodge the spray.

 

'He did it again! The Vagabond put something into my drink! He's been doin' it all week and pushin' me around!'

 

Geoff turned a questioning eye to Ryan. Raising an eyebrow to the masked man who merely shrugged and for once was glad he had a mask to hide his smug grin. Gavin's simmer seemed to last through the night, but Ryan paid it no mind. No for some reason he was thinking about other things. The way his chest held a dull feeling at not hearing the squeaky laughter, the lad's usually bright face in a quiet anger. Specifically towards Ryan which somehow wrapped him up in the mood too.

 

When Ryan thought he'd been there for a appropriate amount of time he started getting ready to leave. Noticing that Gavin wasn't in the room. _Probably retreated to his room_ , he thought.

 

Gavin gave him a scare walking out the building. There the Golden Boy was standing around the corner with a cigarette in between his lithe fingers. Ryan flinched when he ran into Gavin around the corner. Gavin jumped back with a curse of Jesus Christ and glared at the man.

 

'Wot! You not even gunna let me have a smoke in piece? Douse it in whatever shit you put in my drink, yeah?'

 

'Cinnamon.'

 

'What?'

 

'It's cinnamon.'

 

The lad's jaw dropped at the sound of Ryan's voice. His blue eyes following the lips that opened and closed like a fish.

 

'And I'm not the one who vandalized someone's stuff.'

 

Ryan was wearing one of his back up masks after he figured out Gavin drew the unicorns with permanent marker.

 

'I'm not the one who's bloody pushing people!'

 

'I'm not an idiot with two left feet!'

 

'I don't hide under peoples beds!'

 

'Well at least I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong! _Oh look, I'm Gavin! With my charm and good looks, I can't hold a gun without shooting myself in the foot!_ '

 

'At least I can talk myself out of a paper bag! _I'm the Vagabond! I scare babies, but I'm too shy to talk to anyone! I chased a butterfly down the street and pet stray cats!_ '

 

Ryan blushed and was left stumbling. He hadn't thought anyone had seen him doing that, but according to Gavin the one person Ryan didn't want to see had saw him. The intelligence of his words went south and he found himself blurting out his next words.

 

'God how could anyone so attractive be so stupid!'

 

The out burst was something he immediately wished he could take back. Talking himself out of a paper bag like Gavin had said was harder than he claimed it to be, especially when you were someone like Ryan. Though the words didn't seem to quite register to the heated Golden Boy. Doing something just as stupid when words came tumbling from the younger man's mouth.

 

'I could ask the same thing!'

 

'....You don't even know what I look like, moron.'

 

Ryan snorted, but Gavin raised an eyebrow and, before Ryan could do anything, ripped the skull mask off the killer's face. An expression of surprise was frozen on Ryan's red tinted face while Gavin looked at him. The glare in his eye was apparent. Even more apparent up close when Gavin lunged at Ryan to catch his mouth in a kiss full of teeth.

 

The mercenary snarled. Wrapping an arm around the other man's thin waist, using the free one to grip a thigh that was pressing against his hip. Eventually breaking the angry make out to breath. Ryan stared at Gavin, flicking his eyes to the side to ask wordlessly if he wanted something.... More.

 

Gavin nodded quickly, lips red and breath coming out in pants as he answered a quiet yeah. A grin crossed Ryan's face, grabbing the lad's wrist and whisking the Golden Boy to his lair with the realization that Gavin did indeed have a tongue piercing.

 


	2. Kinda Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin have rough sex.

 

The pair stumbled into Ryan's apartment.  
Hot heavy kisses keeping the two connected as Gavin closed and locked the door, just to throw Ryan against it and then pulling the man back to his lips. Ryan hissed at the rough treatment. Aggressively peeling off as many layers as they stumbled their way towards the bedroom. He never thought he would be caught up in something like this, especially not with someone like Gavin.

 

His love life was far more vanilla than he liked to admit. Dating the person because they asked and then getting dumped because their idolized version of him was almost someone else entirely. The dates were awkward and the sex was mostly normal and he'd never admit to Gavin that what they were doing was a first. Not that he wasn't into it or anything.

 

Gavin shoved Ryan onto the queen sized bed, crawling on top of the older man. He stared into Ryan's blue eyes before a sly grin grew on the lad's face.

 

'Rock paper scissors for top!'

 

The words threw Ryan off as Gavin threw out his hand, chanting the silly game. Ryan went with rock and Gavin went with paper. Both a cry of victory and a growl echoed in the room, the mercenary tossing his head back in annoyance.

 

'Best out of three!'

 

'Aw don't be a little pisspot poor sport.'

 

'That's not a word. You made that up.'

 

'Did not and I won so ha!'

 

Gavin was pant-less and most of his jewelry was tossed onto the side table, Ryan's leather jacket had disappeared and his shirt was left hanging on the open door. Though Ryan's pants didn't stay very long either, a couple of practiced fingers sliding past his waist band and shuffling the older man out of the unflattering denim. However, despite the task at hand, Gavin's mind seemed to wander between messy kisses.

 

'So why cinnamon?'

 

'What?'

 

'Why put that in all my drinks?'

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and groaned, biting his lip when Gavin leaned down to scrape his teeth against the mercenary's soft neck.

 

'It's the taste of my revenge.'

 

Gavin sputtered against the gent's pulse, muttering a 'stupid' into the skin. The pinned man gave a hearty chuckle. Ryan slinked his hands to the front of the button up shirt, opening the fabric up gently before roughly caressing the tan skin. The foreplay must have grown boring for the younger man because his face twisted to a frown.

 

Biting a moan, Ryan felt a hand start to palm him through his boxers. A sly smile crossed his flushed features.

 

'Eager are we?'

 

Gavin narrowed his eyes at the older man, sliding down the boxers to show Ryan's half-hard chub.

 

' M' not the only one.'

 

Ryan's retort died when a soft hand wrapped around his cock. Harsh strokes bringing the mercenary to full mast, but it might have helped to see Gavin pumping his own dick similarly. Without interrupting the rough hand-job, Ryan struggled to wiggle himself towards the bedside table to open a drawer. A bottle of lube tossed unceremoniously onto the bed followed by a condom flying up to hit Gavin in the face.

 

He stifled a giggle when Gavin squawked at the assault, the lad scowling at him. Ryan covered the younger man's mouth before he could say anything.

 

'How do you want me?'

 

'Could do arse up just to prep if you wanna kiss while we do it?'

 

Ryan thought about it for a moment before nodding, the younger man slide off the killer in anticipation with one hand still holding his dick. Pausing a moment, Ryan stopped to enjoy the staring contest Gavin seemed to be having with him. Eyes locked onto each-other for just a second before Ryan finally started moving.

 

It took two tried to roll over with how Gavin made the bed dip. The gent huffed and propped his head up on his arms with his ass in the air, a quiet laughter coming from behind him.

 

'Wow, never thought I'd be doin' this tonight.'

 

'If you keep stalling you soon wont be.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose and mumbled something. Probably a sarcastic apology, but from how Ryan was positioned it was hard to tell much of anything. He only realized Gavin even touched the lube bottle was when a slicked finger dipped into him, a strangled gasp unintentionally filled his lungs.

 

'Fuck that's cold.'

 

'Warm up in a minute love.'

 

'Shut up.'

 

The retort wasn't appreciated apparently because a second finger was thrust in after the first. He rubbed his face against one of the closer pillows as the digits scissoring him open mercilessly. Pride be damned, Ryan moaned, tightening his clutch on the sheets he'd gathered into his fists. It burned deliciously, a heat pooled in his stomach when he felt teeth on the back of his thighs. The small nibbles were replaced with a hot tongue and Ryan would be amazed if he didn't see them the next day. He failed to come up with a reason to care, especially since no one was going to see the love bites.

 

Ryan's breath turned into heavy panting the longer Gavin spent prepping him. Nimble fingers rubbing around his prostate teasingly for an annoyingly long time only dig into it a moment later. He was almost disappointed when the fingers were removed despite the promise of more, but a thought brought his mind back into focus when a hand was used to steady his hip.

 

'You better put that condom on or I'll fillet you like a fish.'

 

A hesitant pause before hurried crinkling let Ryan know that Gavin probably forgot about it entirely. Hell, Ryan did too. Though part of him wondered if the lad was considering raw sex beforehand or if he was just got swept up in the moment like Ryan.

 

He didn't bother waiting for Gavin to get ready and started scooting himself a little upwards on the bed. Making sure to move the pillows so they'd support his neck and hips before lying on his back. The view he had of Gavin was a mix of hilarious and hot. Skin tinted red with lust while the brit fumbled with his dick, both hands trying to get the condom on as fast as possible without tearing it.

 

'Having trouble there?'

 

'Sod off.'

 

'That's not a word, try again.'

 

'Fuck you.'

 

'Hopefully soon.'

 

The frustration on Gavin's flushed face apparent when he finally presented his wrapped cock. With the condom on and freeing up his hands, the lad grinned evilly. There was never really a way to tell how strong someone was with just a look, but Ryan thought he was a good judge until now. Considering Gavin proceeded to grab underneath Ryan's thighs in an almost painfully tight grip, pushing the older man's knees close to his chest. The motion itself made Ryan's forgotten cock twitch. It would have been even better if Gavin hadn't missed the first time, his dick sliding up against Ryan's.

 

Ryan did laugh this time. The entire thing was ridiculous. Here he was, The Vagabond, having anal sex with the scrawniest member of their rag-tag team of criminals. Ryan's laughter changing into a moan quickly enough. Gavin had finally positioned himself correctly and like an ass-hole, plunged deeply into Ryan.

 

It felt like what people described to Ryan as a 'quick fuck', but with far more undertones to it. Heavy hot panting filled the room, hips slamming against him in a furious display of heat. Calls of 'harder' and 'again' spilled from his once professionally silent mouth as sweat beaded on their tangled bodies. Ryan's moans drowning in Gavin's almost bi-polar babbling. An odd mixture of sweet nothings with the occasional insults, spicy memories having an effect on Gavin's feelings about the entire interaction.

 

Gavin snapped his hips with a mangled cry, moving to pump Ryan's cock desperately. The gesture itself was nice when Ryan thought about it later. Gavin could have just done the dickish thing of getting off and then leaving the mercenary to finish himself off.

However, Ryan was thinking of no such thing, a loud moan ringing through the room as the two reached their peak. White strands spurting across Ryan's sweaty chest as Gavin rode out the high with a few finishing thrusts and a sexy growling.

 

A less sexy growl came next. Specifically from Ryan.

Gavin, the idiot, discovering he was spent decided on toppling over. Giving the gent an unnecessary and unbearably hot meat blanket. He rolled the younger man away, a shudder rippling through him when Gavin's dick slid out with a wet popping noise. To which the lad, thankfully, took care of the condom. Throwing the tied off plastic into a nearby bin and fist pumping when it landing inside. Ryan looked over his own situation and made a face at the mess on his chest, grabbing a few hand fulls of tissues to wipe himself off with. Missing the trash can and mumbling a 'fuck it' under his breath to the lad's giggling.

 

What surprised Ryan was Gavin cuddling up next to him. He'd expected Ramsey's Golden Boy to be anything, but a 'staying the night' kind of person. More of a wam-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of person. Not that Ryan was complaining. He'd abstained from sex for a little while longer than he'd liked to admit and it was a nice change from just a night alone with his hand.

 

He wouldn't admit that either though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope if I ever meet Ryan or Gavin that in the moment I'm not thinking about the fact that I just wrote porn about them.


	3. Vagabond gets Vagashot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin get together and Ryan get's shot.

 

One night stands weren't uncommon.

 

Several people did them, but several people also formed relationships afterwards. At least, that's what he thought this was becoming.

 

After the one night with a mostly drunk Gavin, things went back to normal if not a bit more tolerable. The two weren't at each-others throats as much in his opinion. Ryan knew that it wasn't how the rest of the crew saw it. The fighting was less intense, but on a much smaller scale that Jack didn't even pick up on.

 

Ryan could stand more of Gavin's questions where Gavin would get only a few drops of cinnamon extract into his drink rather than half a bottle. It was still annoying and Gavin still complained that a cinnamon flavoured Monster tasted terrible.

 

When the fighting between them grew bad, Ryan found himself often being attacked on the street by an angry and very horny Gavin. The two of them sometimes arguing on the way back to Ryan's apartment for a game of rock paper scissors and intense sex. Ryan insisting the first time must have been a fluke because Ryan found himself on top the second time in his bed. Gavin writhing in pleasure beneath him with ease.

 

Months went by in this style, but it wasn't until he woke up one particularly lazy Sunday that things changed. Not enough for anyone else to notice. Just something for them.

 

Soft lips were gently placed over his. Ryan opened his eyes just in time to see Gavin pull away, a shy smile on his face. His face was a light pink that made his features light up in the morning light.

 

'Morning, love.'

 

Ryan smiled softly, pulling Gavin back down for the second most chastise kiss they'd ever shared.

 

'Morning.'

 

Their relationship only grew from there. Crushing eggshells as they started using the word 'boyfriend' when they were alone. Gavin would go out of the pent house more often, texting Ryan every chance he got if the two weren't alone. It made the Great Vagabond relax in any case. Going from silence to saying the bare minimum around the crew.

 

Geoff and Jeremy were joking about how the Vagabond probably buries a few of his favourite bodies in the backyard like a dog. They were apparently not expecting Ryan to turn the corner and catch them. The two froze in his sights looking like prey in front of a predator.

 

'I keep the skulls.'

 

Eyes wide with both confusion and concern look at the mercenary. Ryan had to keep himself from laughing at the sight, but when the three ended up standing there in an awkward silence he made a break for it. Grabbing a diet coke from the fridge before calmly leaving the conversation.

 

He later told Gavin, who laughed and called him cute.

 

'I am not cute.'

 

'You're bloody adorable ya little minge!'

 

'Real english please.'

 

'Suck my knob.'

 

'Only because you asked so nicely.'

 

 

 

It was a few months after Ryan was finally a permanent member of the crew that he gave them his name. He'd been meaning to do it in another few months, but Gavin was especially pushy. The little shit kept almost calling him by his name. Then proceeded to do terrible acting when Ryan took off his mask in the pent house for the other crew members. Ryan guessed it was just to piss him off, but everyone else was too shocked with witnessing the Vagabond's face to notice.

 

No one knew about his relationship with Gavin yet.

 

Until shit hit the fan.

 

The crew was currently in a gang fight. Geoff said that it was suppose to be a peace treaty, but the other side wanted everything except peace. Michael was crouched with Ryan behind a cement divider. Gavin was in the car with Jack on communications leaving Geoff and Jeremy ducked behind a nearby car. Though the opposing gang had the element of surprise the Fakes were prepared. Geoff didn't like them and only came to get rid of them all so it didn't matter much. Their aim was better and their ammunition was incredible, but the Vagabond could see the leader running off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

 

'Cover me!'

 

Ryan shouted back at Michael, rolling out from cover to break into a sprint. Dashing after the man who could have had a powerful gang backing them up, but chose to ruin it. He was vaulting over a fallen tree when the man turned back. Gun held up at an arms length and pointed straight at Ryan.

 

Ryan couldn't even dodge. The familiar burn of a bullet buried into his chest as he collapsed to the ground, clutching at the entry wound. He slowly looked up at the man who was now wearing a disgusting grin. Ryan had a bullet wound and a face full of gun. He could fend the dickwad off, but being injured would throw him off.

 

It seemed he didn't need to worry about it thought. Ryan clenched his eyes closed when he saw the man beginning to pull the trigger, a gun shot ringing through the air.

 

Ryan opened his eyes in time to see the gang leader crumple into a heap with a bullet between his eyes. Behind him stood Jeremy with a beat up sniper rifle in one hand and the other giving a thumbs up. Ryan returned the gesture, falling into the dirt after thinking about how taking a nap was probably a bad idea. Not bringing himself to care about the sudden yelling, he closed his eyes and let everything slip away.

 

 

  
He woke up in a soft bed. Bandaged wrapped around his now bare chest, making him think that Jack must have done it while he was sleeping.  
Speaking of, she sat in a chair next to the bed. Ryan cleared his throat and she looked up at him in relief. Then with anger, telling him that he is never allowed to pass out in front of them ever again. He chuckled, wincing when it jostled his injury.

 

It wasn't long before everyone else was piling into the room. The light hearted chatter only lasting for a moment before the door was slammed open.

 

Gavin looked furious. Everyone froze, but Ryan's eyes softened. Geoff was the first to get up to try and diffuse the situation. Something along the lines of Ryan being hurt and in no state for Gavin to pick a fight. Gavin was having none of it.

 

'Don't you ever do that again!'

 

'Oh darling, come here.'

 

Ryan raised his arms out to Gavin. Fat tears were rolling off the lad's angry face, chest heaving with suffocated sobs if Ryan had to guess. The younger man threw his arms around Ryan's neck and sniffled into the gent's shoulder. He rubbed a hand on the Golden Boy's back.  
Ryan didn't bother looking at the surprised faces of his crew members. Gathering the boy up so he was curled up on Ryan's lap in the bed, soft snores soon following the fit.

 

Geoff gave him a questioning look.

 

'You.... He... What?'

 

'What, you couldn't tell?'

 

Geoff frowned, deciding that he didn't want to deal with the situation and left the room. Shooing the others out on the way.

 

'I'm not drunk enough for this shit.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems rushed that's because it is. I was having a weird fuck up with my writing style and I wrote this instead of the next chapter of Mean Gang Girls because I didn't want the story to suffer because of me so I just wrote this instead.


End file.
